guns and roses to the heart
by Arcticblaze36
Summary: Kate and Jason try to work things out with the group and the world surrounding them
1. World at first

Kate was walking down a dark corridor holding her pistol in holster nothing happened she heard soft foot steps behind her but she could barely see a shadowy the small moon light through the figure somewhat was following she saw the lights slowly turning on the lamps with its fire light she got pinned to the ground to see her friend Jason he just stared But she felt the warm blood dripping down his swallowed hard and just kissed her how could she know her crush and best friend was kissing her but after kicked him in the stomach and he hit the wall."What was that for?!" He said replied "You never knew how strong i was did you?" He shook his she smiled and helped him pulled him in and whispered "Not a word to anyone." He knoded they both walked back to the was eating she decided to go at the punching wrapped her hands in bandages and change into a tank and started at the sand filled ripped a few holes half up the bag is duck taped from her punches she was the was good with anything with sword or gun she had a good her weak spot was Jason for some reason it didn't make sense to her blake there captain kept them in knew she was like their "Medic" she was great with she patched him they went back to their dorms Kate shared with Jason.

At night when they can't sleep they would talk she had the bottom bunk Jason had the friend chile always said they would be a good couple they both didn't really say both were great they got in bed Kate said "What was that?" "A kiss" he replies quietly."I mean what happened to your arm?" She asks "Got in a fight" He says uneasily."With who?" she asks "Bruce" He replies


	2. Flying Knives CH: 2

About three o' clock in the morning we had a urgent announcement to meet in the cafeteria which didn't make they never usually have announcements that early but they went anyway everyone came out in there Kate,Jason,Blake,Cody,Lilly they were called BKJCL for come reason they kinda protected the school they all came out formally dress with Kate's pistol in holster and SCAR-H on back Jason had the same but he had a Ak-47 and the rest they all had their regular with her medic pack and Blake with his dual pistols,and cody had s katanna with a few throwing knives in had a crush on Kate but today Jason was gonna ask her cody had shaggy blond hair and dark green had a clean blond hair with intelligent blue had Dark brown isn hair clean cut and depp brown Kate had Brown long hair but always had it up with blue Lilly had brown hair with dark green streaks and she had dark green eyes almost matching her principal called the BKCL up and told them there has been a attack near room A-1 so they headed checked all closets and then they heard whistling of knives either it was Cody or Kate but it was Cody.


	3. Chapter 2

About three o' clock in the morning we had a urgent announcement to meet in the cafeteria which didn't make they never usually have announcements that early but they went anyway everyone came out in there Kate,Jason,Blake,Cody,Lilly they were called BKJCL for come reason they kinda protected the school they all came out formally dress with Kate's pistol in holster and SCAR-H on back Jason had the same but he had a Ak-47 and the rest they all had their regular with her medic pack and Blake with his dual pistols,and cody had s katanna with a few throwing knives in had a crush on Kate but today Jason was gonna ask her cody had shaggy blond hair and dark green had a clean blond hair with intelligent blue had Dark brown isn hair clean cut and depp brown Kate had Brown long hair but always had it up with blue Lilly had brown hair with dark green streaks and she had dark green eyes almost matching her principal called the BKCL up and told them there has been a attack near room A-1 so they headed checked all closets and then they heard whistling of knives either it was Cody or Kate but it was was slashing yet throwing at the sometime the thing he was fighting looked like a wolf but it was way bigger it was the size of a she decided to help him she got a clip filled with poisonous shot one in the ankle of one and shot one right in the eye then Cody slashes quickly whle its wail of pain then it vanished in gold dust."Thanks?" Cody says awkwardly she doesn't Jason came running back with Lilly in his arms he so we all ran to the hospital all got healed i had a scar over my lip and Jason has one on his cheek.

lilly got badly damage on the legs and mostly the back her back was covered in deep as if she got slashed with a sword but only Cody and Blake has a sword.


End file.
